Food For Ford
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title, might change it later. Short drabble. Nameless OC is in love with Ford, and has a plan to get him. But first she needs to apologize to Brad and Carrie for stealing their customer... Hope you enjoy and if you do please review!


That new girl in town, the one who moved into that farm at the crossroads... She had a strange face.

Now, Brad was never one to make fun of a lady's appearance, and that wasn't the way he meant it anyways. In fact, despite the strangeness of her peculiar features, the girl was actually rather lovely. Her wheat-colored hair was always bound in practical pigtail-style braids, to keep her hair out of her face while tending to her farm work, and her eyes were like olives. Well, maybe just a shade lighter than that - More like soybeans, maybe...

But those eyes! They were always so sharp and focused... There was definitely an intelligent look to her face, but one also got the impression that she didn't have much in the way of a sense of humor. There was a woman who came in once in a great while from Lulukoko, her name was Mithra - Thankfully the new girl wasn't THAT bad, but she'd never laughed at any of the jokes he tried to tell her, either...

Well, oh well. Brad was just glad to have a new regular customer. She'd started off too poor to eat out at restaurants at first, but recently she'd finally started turning some good profits on her farm. So now she had started a habit of coming in every day around lunchtime.

A late lunchtime, usually. Her work probably held her up all morning. The time she arrived was usually the same time Doctor Ford would also come in. The first week or so they ate apart, but soon after noticing their similar lunch schedules and their similar tastes in dishes, they eventually began eating at the same table together. Some days they would also dine with Wayne, other times it was just the two of them.

Carrie was immediately smitten by the sight of them. She'd gush as soon as they were gone, "Oh my gosh! Don't you think they're going to make an adorable couple?"

Brad couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his overly optimistic wife. "Erm... What, do you think so?" The did seem to have similar personalities, but wasn't it supposed to be 'opposites attract'?

Carrie immediately nodded, several times. "Of course! They're not there yet, but I'm sure it will happen in time! After all, you know Ford - He's incredibly blunt. If there was any kind of flaw to be pointed it, he'd be the first to point it out. But have you ever heard him criticizing her?"

He had to admit, that was a good point. Ford was so critical of everything he almost got kicked out the restaurant the first time he ever came, because he assumed his food critique was welcome. It was not.

"Still, we really shouldn't assume anything until..."

He trailed off, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the strangely serious farm-girl had re-entered the restaurant. "O-Oh! Hey, what's up? Back for dessert?"

She noticed his nervousness, but didn't comment on it. Instead she nodded, and ordered a slice of apple pie, before sitting to eat it at the bar.

"Milk?" Brad offered her. She accepted and also ordered one, even though she could have gotten plenty of milk on her farm for free. Normally she'd point that out, but she seemed to be acting extra nice today...

He was just starting to wonder if he should ask about it, when the girl looked up from her half-eaten pie, and cleared her throat. "Brad. Carrie. I feel I must come clean to you two about something..."

Carried blinked like an owl, her voice full of concern. "Tell us something? Oh dear. Is everything okay?"

The girl put down her fork, her face even more grim than usual. "...Well. I hope so. I hope you'll forgive me..."

"Forgive you?" Brad also parroted, just as confused. "For what?"

Taking a quick sip of milk, the girl seemed to be hiding behind the glass for a moment. "Well, you see... I haven't exactly been coming in lately just to eat. Although your cooking is of course very tasty and nutritious, the true reason I've been coming so much lately was for some... Reconnaissance."

Sometimes honesty was the best policy, so Brad simply admitted, "I'm... Not exactly sure I know what that means...?"

She nodded, as if she expected that. "In all truthfulness, I've been coming in every day lately in order to observe Doctor Ford. I've been recording all of his favorite dishes and recipes in a log. After several months I now believe I have enough... So, Brad, Carrie? I feel in all good conscience I need to warn you of my intentions. I'm sure Ford will still come to you for lunchtime, so I won't be taking away all of your business, but you should know... I have decided I have every intention of being the one who cooks dinner for Doctor Ford for the rest of his life."

She said this as if she were talking about radishes instead of the man she fell in love with. At the same time though, her eyes were especially sharp and focused in that moment. She looked more serious now than she ever had before, and that was really saying something.

"O-Oh!" Brad replied dumbly after a moment, a grin slowly spreading on his face. "Is that so?"

Carrie was fanning her flushed red face. "Well, that's certainly kind of you to inform us of that! And don't worry dear, we're not mad at all! In fact, I'm glad the good Doctor will have a home-cooked meal to come home to!"

The farmer girl nodded. "I figured it would be healthier for him. But still. I apologize again for any inconvenience this may cause. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to inform Ford of all this as well. I'm sure it will be quite a surprise for him..."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Brad snickered.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "So I'm going to order a Calming Nerves tea blend, to go. That will be all."

Grinning ear to ear, Carrie rushed to collect her requested item before bringing it back to her. "Here you go, hon! Good luck with your endeavors~"

Her lips in a straight line, the girl nodded. "Thank you. But, I don't really need luck. First of all I don't believe in it. Second of all, I already have something better..."

Suddenly she smirked, a rare expression for the normally stoic woman. "...I have a plan."

She left right after that. As soon as she disappeared outside the doors, Brad crossed his arms and whistled. "Wow. Man. Who would have ever guessed Ford had a soulmate..."

Carrie glared weakly at him. "Wha... I did! I literally guessed that just a few minutes ago!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So I hope you'll recognize now that I always know what I'm talking about!"

Brad held up his hands defensively. "Ahaha! Of course, dear..."

Of course there was one rather large exception to that statement... But hopefully Ford's new wife-to-be was a better cook than his!


End file.
